


interruptions

by preromantics



Category: Iron Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You cooked," Pepper says.</i></p><p>For a prompt at comment_fic: Iron Man 2, Tony/Pepper, they were so close to getting through an entire evening without being interrupted by a super villain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	interruptions

"You cooked," Pepper says, still standing in front of the table by the window, one of her eyebrows raised.

Tony nods. "I did," he says, and his grin is a little off, too wide for his face.

"Don't be so proud of yourself," Pepper says, "I don't want to die of food poisoning yet, there are four meetings tomorrow."

Tony's grin dissipates a little. "Four?" he asks, "Really? I didn't authorize four meetings in one day." As he's talking, he walks around and pulls out Pepper's chair for her, indicating that she should sit.

Pepper sighs. "I authorized them. I can do that." she says, and after a moment of hesitation she sits, decidedly not leaning back into Tony's hand when he brushes it along her shoulders before sitting on his side of the table.

"Don't do that," Tony says. "Four meetings in a day will kill you quicker than my cooking will."

"Going out to save the world every day will kill you quicker, so you might as well get the meetings over," Pepper says, but then she softens at the face Tony makes, the one she's only seen with just them. Sort of -- dejected, just a little.

"Eat, Pepper," Tony says. "If it makes you feel better, I ordered it all."

Pepper looks down at the food, how everything is laid out so delicately on white plates, how it's all her favorite food. "That does make me feel better," she says, but she takes a bite and her teasing is lost, anyway, because she makes a tiny noise around her fork. It's good.

"Good?" Tony asks, the corner of his mouth up.

Pepper nods, swallows. "I'm assuming it cost as much as my shoes, but yes." She's wearing a nice pair, too, some gift she bought herself for a holiday she can't remember when Tony told her to.

Tony bends down under the table quicker than Pepper can cross her legs all the way and she feels a hand around her ankle, inspecting her heel. She tries to take another bite but her fork pauses halfway to her mouth when Tony runs his thumb along the part of her instep that is exposed in the heel.

He pops back up a minute later and she hastily takes the bite off her fork.

"Those are nice," Tony says, smoothly, "did I get them?"

Pepper nods around her fork. She isn't a big fan of dinner alone with Tony, and yet she waits with a knot in her stomach she'll never admit to for each next time he'll ask her to come over, alone, no business.

Tony scoots his chair closer, takes his own fork and cuts a piece of Pepper's food before holding it up to Pepper's mouth. Their knees are touching.

"I'm perfectly capable of --" Pepper starts, but she opens her mouth anyway and takes the bite, closes her eyes to swallow. When she opens them, Tony's face is right there, grinning softly and leaning forward.

Pepper doesn't panic, but she doesn't lean forward. She spends half her day knowing exactly how to handle Tony Stark and half of it completely at a loss.

"Pepper," Tony says, soft, and she can feel the word against her lips, a ghost of breath.

She shuts her eyes at the last minute, waiting --

"Mr. Stark," Jarvis' voice says, blanketing the entire room. Pepper opens her eyes at that -- Tony is still leaning forward but his eyes are up and alert.

"Not now, Jarvis," Tony says, somewhat airily for how Pepper feels.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jarvis continues, sounding just a little sarcastic -- Pepper will never fully understand Jarvis, but she doesn't mind being amused by him most of the time. "There is an unidentified object circling the airspace over the house. Thought you'd want to check it out."

As soon as he's done speaking, Pepper can hear the glass in the living room shatter with resounding force.

"Shit," Tony says, and jumps over her, knocking her chair over. She looks up, and she knows her eyes must be wide, she's never going to get used to the amount of explosions that seem to follow Tony around, ever. Tony frowns down at her, leans in quick and presses his lips to her forehead.

"We almost got through this time. We'll have to postpone dinner, I think, Miss. Potts," he says. "Go stay in the hall and don't move -- this will hopefully be quick."

"Tony," Pepper says, calling after him, but she backs up into the hall as he watches, sliding down against the wall and shaking her head. She watches him run down the stairs towards the living room and gets a flash of his suit only a minute later.


End file.
